TK and Kari's Theme Song
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: After three years of dating TK and Kari realise they don't have 'their song'. A song that personifies their relationship. The real question is, is there a song out there that can describe these two after all they've been through? Takari, Taiora, Jyoumi


Growing up with just one parent wasn't easy. However, for TK, choosing to study journalism seemed right. It was a step in the right direction, a step towards becoming a full time writer. Perhaps that was his mothers influence, in fact, it probably was. What excited him most, however, was not that he had only one year left at university, nor the fact that he got the internship he applied for just a month ago. No, what excited TK the most was that tonight he had a date. A date with the most beautiful girl he knew. The girl with auburn hair, the girl with chocolate eyes and the most amazing smile the world had ever known. She was the girl that could light up his life just by saying 'hello'. She had been his best friend for years, but over the past three years TK had grown accustomed to calling Kari Kamiya his girlfriend.

As TK got into his car he thought back on the past three years. Their first date hadn't gone quite as planned. TK thought back to how Tai and Matt had roped every other digidestined into spying on them. They group followed the new couple to the restaurant and even sat in the movie house with them... _The first of many memorable nights_ TK thought to himself. There was still the Valentine's ball, and of course their school ball which they attended as a couple in their final year.

People had been saying for a long time that they belonged together. How 'Hope' and 'Light' relied on each other. Yet, that wasn't the reason why they got together. The truth is both TK and Kari had been content with being friends for years. The truth is they fell in love and somehow they knew it was meant to be. And tonight was their three year anniversary. And tomorrow was the wedding of two of their closest friends. TK smiled to himself, Joe and Mimi were so different, yet they were so right together. Something about them just screamed 'perfect for each other'. _I hope people see that when they think of Kari and I_. Tonight would be perfect, a dinner reservation for two had been booked at one of the classiest restaurants in the city. _I have no idea what is going to happen tonight... I just know that I can't wait to see this girl._

**XXXXXXXX**_  
><em>

Kari was sitting in her room still getting ready. She had the perfect dress, picked out especially for this occasion. TK had been planning this day for almost a month now, wanting it to be perfect. _"Special for me" is how TK had phrased it. _Now that the day was finally here - what was he up to she wondered. The past two years TK managed to make it memorable for both of them. Whether it was a balloon ride over the city, or the promise ring he'd given her. Each year was more special than the last, how could he top last year? Surely he wasn't going to propose? Kari's heart fluttered at the thought, her stomach filled with butterflies. _Would I say yes if he did? Of course you would, but he's not going to propose. It's just going to be an amazing evening. It always is._ With that in mind Kari finished putting on her make-up and stepped out of her room into the lounge, where Tai was inevitably watching TV. "How do I look?" Kari asked her older brother.

Tai looked over his shoulder, and then said in a very monotonous voice "Your dress is too short."

"It is not! I made sure that it wasn't too..." Kari stopped in mid sentence, "why are you all dress up?" she asked. She wore a black cocktail dress with a pink ribbon around the waist.

"I'm meeting up with Sora, we're watching The Nutcracker on Ice." Tai stated, seeming not to interested in going to see it. "You look like a Christmas present" Tai said, again, being very monotonous.

"Kari, you look beautiful" her mom said walking out from the kitchen.

"TK's going to have to beat the other guys off with a stick" Kari's dad said, giving his contribution to the conversation, before going back to reading his newspaper.

"Take me with and I'll beat them all with a stick" Tai told them, finally out of his slump. Kari stared at him before they all burst into laughter. "What? I'm not kidding!"

The doorbell rang "I'll get it!" Kari yelled to everyone. She opened the door to find the blonde haired man of her dreams. TK wore blue jeans, with a green collared shirt.

"You ready to go?" TK said smoothly, "You look amazing by the way" he sent her a sly grin, "and you're all mine" he said cheekily.

Kari looked deeply into TK's eyes, leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I'm all yours" and smiled as she leaned back.

"Shall we get going? I have quite a night planned for us. Bye Mr and Mrs Kamiya, see you tomorrow Tai"

Tai looked up and walked up to TK, "I know she'll be safe with you" he smiled as he looked at Kari, "See you tomorrow TK."

They began walking down the corridor toward the elevator of the apartment complex. Even though they couldn't see him, both TK and Kari knew Tai was watching them until they turned the corner. While they were waiting for the elevator TK spun his girlfriend around and stole a quick kiss. Kissing Kari had become intoxicating for him, he loved how her lips felt pressed against his. As the elevator reached their level the kiss stopped. Kari blushed when an elderly couple smiled at them as they stepped out of the elevator. "So, where are you taking me?" Kari asked, half giggling at what had just happened.

"You'll just have to wait and see" TK teased as he playfully bumped her. Taking Kari's hand they continued to talk as they descended in the elevator and walked to TK's car.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tai stood outside Sora's apartment and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and on the other side stood the beautiful Sora in a red cocktail dress. Tai grinned as he took her hand "You ready for the big surprise?" he asked.

"Of course, the others are meeting us there right?

"We just have to fetch Matt and Izzy. Apparently Izzy lent his car to a work friend and Matt just wanted to save petrol" Tai informed her.

"Smart, well, let's get going, we don't want to be late" Sora exclaimed.

"If I know TK and Kari, we have plenty of time..." Tai said, very smooth and calm, as usual.

**XXXXXXXX**

TK had no idea how the evening would pan out. Honestly, there was no real plan, he knew where he was going, but how would the rest of the evening go? _Why am I doubting myself? We've gone out before, this will be like every other night._ TK nodded to himself as he stared across the table at Kari. The song "Two steps behind" by Def Leppard began playing and TK was studdenly snapped out of his thoughts by what Kari said next:

"We don't have a theme song"

"What?" TK choked on his water.

"You know, a song that's ours. A song that when it comes on the radio reminds us of each other..."

_I'll be two steps behind..._

"Well, what about this song, it's a nice song, and it's kind of perfect for us, after all we've been through together."

"You can't just decide on a song silly, it has to happen naturally" Kari giggled. "Besides, this is Joe and Mimi's song."

"Well that does make sense for them. Um, okay, I've got it, what about Africa by Toto?"

"That's too old - and another country, really TK?" Kari smirked.

TK held up his hands defensively, "Okay, okay, so maybe that one wasn't such a great idea."

"What was the song that played during our first kiss from when we first started dating?" Kari asked, it was apparent she could not remember...

"It was some random pop song"

"Nevermind then..."

_There's a magic running through your soul..._

"There's 'I Love You'..."

"Cute" Kari smiled at TK, "who's it by?"

TK stared at the ground as he mumbled "Frank Sinatra"

"What, that's way before our time!"

"But it's a good song!" TK counter argued.

"I know it is, I love the golden oldies too, but it has to be perfect for us TK."

"I know," TK sighed, "we'll think of something, and when we do it'll be perfect, just like we are," TK smiled.

A silence followed, neither knew what to say. For the first time in three years they were both speechless. "So where are we going after this?" Kari asked.

"Actually, that's my favourite part of this evening. We're going star gazing..."

"Oh that's an amazing idea TK, where are we going? The park?"

"Something like that. You'll have to wait and see..."

**XXXXXXXX**

Blindfolded now, Kari was being driven around to the place where they would continue this amazing evening. She had no idea where they were headed; all she knew was that they would be star gazing, and that it must be some place special if TK wouldn't tell her where they were going.

Kari began thinking back on everything that had happened this past year. One of the highlights was when Mimi called, practically screaming that Joe had proposed to her. It was a Saturday, a Saturday she'll never forget. TK and Kari had decided to spend the day together after having both written an exam. While they were relaxing under one of the large trees in the park they got a phone call from a very jubilant Mimi, excitedly telling her about how Joe had proposed in the spot where they had had their first kiss...

_What day is it? And in what month..._

Kari was suddenly shaken from her thoughts. She knew this song, was TK playing this intentionally? Or was it a happy coincidence? Whatever it may be, this was an amazing song. A perfect song for them. _Maybe this is our song_ Kari thought to herself.

"I love this song."

"I know" TK told her. It was almost like she could hear the smile that had crept onto his face. Perhaps it was intentional then...

_I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

"We're almost there Kari" TK changed the topic, "I'm sure you'll love it."

"I know I will TK" Kari smiled, and turned her head towards him. Even though she was blindfolded, she could make out TK's shape, and once again, for some unknown reason, she knew he was smiling.

"By the way, did you bring your digivice?"

"I always have it on me, why?"

"You'll see"

There was that smile again...

**XXXXXXXX**

_All I want now, is to be with you,_

'_Cause you know I have been everywhere else_

_Looking back at what you got me through_

_You knew me better than I knew myself_

"That's perfect Matt, I love it" Mimi told Matt as he stopped playing his guitar.

"Want to hear the rest of the song?" Matt asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I already know it'll be perfect for tomorrow" Mimi smiled as she took Joe's hand.

"Wow, I can't believe you two are getting married tomorrow" Sora said, "so many months of planning..."

"All for one magical day" Tai finished.

Everybody stared at Tai and laughed at his unexpected comment. After a while they all relaxed and sighed in unison. All the original digidestined had gathered in what seemed like a forest. It was a great place to just relax and reflect on what had happened over the past 10 years.

"This is where it all began" Izzy pointed out, "if we hadn't come here, I don't know if any of us would be where we are today..." A light suddenly shone in the distance, breaking Izzy's thought process.

"They're here" Joe stated as they began walking towards the source of the light.

"Are we in the Digital World?" they heard Kari ask in the distance.

"That we are, I figured on this very special night we'd star gaze, with our friends" they heard TK say as they came into view. Kari looked forward and saw all their old friends, the original digidestined. After the greetings were over the group decided to walk to where they had spent their first night in the Digital World. Lying down, each digidestined had something different on his or her mind. Joe was thinking back on everything that had been done over the past few months to prepare for the wedding. Mimi was thinking about what still had to be done for the wedding in just over fourteen hours. Izzy was going over his best man speech over and over in his head. Sora was wondering when it would be her turn to get married, secretly hoping it would be Tai. Tai was busy hoping that he'd found the perfect engagement ring for Sora. Matt was going over the chords and lyrics he'd be playing and singing at the wedding reception. Kari kept thinking about what song would be perfect for her and TK when she suddenly got interrupted from her thoughts.

"Maybe the reason we haven't found a song for us is because after everything we've been through together no one song can put that into words." TK started telling Kari. Kari thought about this for a moment. _Ever since I joined the Digidestined TK and I have had a bond. It's something I can describe, and something that can only develop with time and a deep understanding..._ "No love song can put into words what you truly mean to me," TK continued, "no words will ever be able to explain the depths of what I feel for you, but I promise I'll keep trying to find the words, and tell you everyday - I love you." TK said as he embraced his love and kissed her sweet lips.

As they broke the kiss Kari spoke, "I love you too, TK." Kari beamed back at her love. It was true, what TK had said, the two of them had become quite a team. Their digimon worked amazingly together, and they did as well. They had so much history together that through all other relationships, they had only gotten closer. A person who had started off as just a friend, became more than that.

"I think I've always loved you..." TK told Kari.

"... since the very beginning, I always knew, somehow, that you were the one..." Kari continued

"...that would be there, though think or thin, to guide me..."

"...protect me..."

"...comfort me..."

"...or just simply hold me." Kari finished as they smiled at each other and embraced one another. Everyone else was staring and the couple by now, all wondering how they'd managed to flawlessly complete one another's sentence.

TK leaned forward and positioned his lips by Kari's ear and slowly whispered "If I tell you I love you, can I hold you forever?" At once Kari could feel tears of joy welling up, so rather than reply she just nodded her head and buried her head in TK's chest. At once they heard a guitar playing softly in the background. It was Matt, strumming and singing a song neither of them had heard in a long time...

_What can I say, I miss your eyes. Nothing more.  
>What can a love song provide? Nothing more.<br>Words are a lovely try for something more.  
>And I want to give to you, give to you...<em>

_More than a love song can give,  
>more than a feeling like this,<br>more than a dim light upon the path you walk,  
>more than my words can explain,<br>more than the falling rain,  
>more than the sun shines upon your lovely face;<br>it's more than a love song..._

_**The Next Day:**_

"Do you, Joe, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do" Joe said with a smile.

"And do you, Mimi, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do" not only did Mimi smile, but everyone in the church smiled at that moment.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the pastor said as he pointed to Mimi. Joe leaned over and gave his new wife a brief, but passionate kiss. "So that's how a doctor kisses his beautiful wife" the pastor joked. "Marriage is an amazing part of life, a journey that you go on with someone whom you cannot only call your lover, but your also your best friend..."

**XXXXXXXX**

At the reception, during Izzy's speech, TK began thinking what his own wedding would be like, and whether or not Kari would be the bride. In his heart, TK knew she would be. At this thought he found himself smiling and thinking about the future. Would he propose in the next three years? Would it go how he wanted it to go?

_Kari and TK were having dinner at TK's apartment. He'd decided to decorate the whole apartment with red rose petals and hearts he'd cut out. On half of the hearts he'd written 'I love you Kari' and on the other half he wrote 'Forever'. "Take a picture of us" is what he'd say to her. As Kari opened her camera bag a ring would fall out. That was TK's cue to get on one knee and say four words, four words he'd been dying to ask her "Will you marry me?"_

TK looked at Joe and Mimi about have their first dance together as husband and wife. TK began imagining how the wedding planning would go. From planning the right flowers with Sora, Kari getting the perfect wedding dress with Mimi and Yolie while TK got his suit tailored with Matt, Cody and Ken. Obviously Gatomon and Patamon would be involved, perhaps they would be the ring bearers on the day. He imagined their first dance together, having kids, growing old, but always being happy. TK looked across at Kari and he knew that she was the one, it was more than just a feeling he had, it was more than the fact that he was in love with her. It was destiny.

_And I found a way you call to me. You show me where,  
>you show me where I used to be. You bring me there.<br>And this is the life to seek: something more.  
>And I want to give to you, give to you<em>

_More than a love song can give,  
>more than a feeling like this,<br>more than a dim light upon the path you walk,  
>more than my words can explain,<br>more than the falling rain,  
>more than the sun shines upon your lovely face<em>

All she had ever wanted in life was sitting next to her, had been right in front of her for her whole life. TK Takashi. As everyone joined Joe and Mimi on the dance floor TK and Kari began dancing to their own song, and everyone could see it. No matter how fast the song was, all they wanted to do was sway in each other's arms. Both with their eyes closed neither of them could imagine a life without the other. With her eyes closed Kari realised how much TK had meant to her, how much he had always meant to her. Not just as a lover, but as her best friend. For every major event in her life TK had been with her, stood by her, and gone the extra mile just to support her.

The first boy she'd ever kissed was TK, the first girl TK had ever kissed was Kari. It happened a year after Malomyotismon had tried to take over both worlds. A dance had taken place to celebrate his defeat and TK and Kari went together. They slow danced and in that moment Kari could feel TK's lips pressed against hers. They put it down to being overly tired and emotional from the events of that week, so nothing had ever come of it. It was only years later that they both realised that they had loved each other as more friends for a long time. It wasn't that she needed him; the fact is that life without TK would be dreary, cold and empty.

Eventually the couple had been snapped out of their trance and began dancing with everybody else, simply enjoying Joe and Mimi's wedding reception. When the night came to an end TK and Kari helped pack away everything and wished their friends an amazing evening and honeymoon. For Joe and Mimi a new adventure had just begun, one that she hoped all of her friends would follow. An adventure she and TK would embark on together one day, hopefully...

_That look upon your face, it's beauty to me.  
>That look upon, it's beauty to me,<br>and it's beauty to me,  
>and it's beauty to me,<br>to me, to me, to me, to me, yeah._

_**Two years later**_

Life still had lots of surprises for TK and Kari. Over the years their new jobs had put lots of strain on their relationship. TK was constantly out working, trying to find the next big story, Kari was always exhausted from working with kindergarteners all day. Life happened, and soon those feelings that they had had from Joe and Mimi's wedding were almost forgotten. Romantic gestures became few and far between and seeing each other became harder and harder.

Yet they never stopped loving each other. They never gave up, together they could accomplish anything. On this particular evening TK was driving late at night, after having run around in circles asking questions about recent murders. He'd just been talking to Ken about them and, after finding out nothing more than he already knew, decided to head back to his apartment. In order to keep himself awake TK turned on the radio and was thrown into the middle of a song he knew...

_More than a love song can give,  
>more than a feeling like this,<br>more than a dim light upon the path you walk,  
>more than my words can explain,<br>more than the falling rain,  
>more than the sun shines upon your lovely face<em>

He couldn't remember how he knew this song, all TK knew was that it reminded him of Kari. At once he turned the car around and called his brother. "Matt, what are you doing?" TK asked very quickly.

"Sleeping, it's almost one thirty, what are you still doing up TK?"

"I was at Ken's..."

"Don't tell me, trying to get him to tell you about those murders, you need sleep TK, before you burn yourself out. Can't this wait until morning?"

"If it could I wouldn't be calling you. Do you still have that glass rose and that other thing I gave you for safe keeping, you know, until I was ready to use it?"

"Yeah of course, I kept them in my safe. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Can you call the older digidestined, I'll call the others. We're going to need help if we want to cut out one hundred hearts and write on them before Kari wakes up in five hours. And ask Tai to stop by Kari's apartment and get her camera bag."

"I don't know who will actually wake up and help, but I know whoever does will definitely want to help you with this" Matt stated, yawning loudly as TK heard him struggle out of bed.

_**A few months later...**_

TK stood in front of a large crowd of people. Family, friends, and friends who had become family all sat and wait for what TK was about to say next. "I know it took me a little longer than it should have to realise this, but once I did I knew we would be together forever. Kari, first my best friend, then my girlfriend, then my fiancé and now..." TK paused and looked over the hall at the people who he cared about most in the world. Then looked over to Kari and spoke only to her, "and now my wife." TK smiled as the word 'wife' escaped his lips. "Kari, you are my light, to me you'll always be beautiful..."

_It's more than a love song.  
>It's more than a love song.<br>It's more than a love song.  
>It's more than love.<em>

"...I love you..."

**XXXXXXXX**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, I don't own "Two steps behinds" by Def Leppard, nor do I own "You and Me" and "By your side" by Lifehouse. The final thing I don't own is the main song "More than a love song" by Augustana

So that was my cute story about how TK and Kari finally found themselves a theme song, a song just for them. I hope you all liked it, please review. This might be my last story here, depending on time and work, so please let me know your thoughts. And thank you for sharing in this story with me, I enjoyed writing it :)

****Happy Valentines Day to everyone. If you're in a relationship I hope you made the person feel as special as they are to you. If you're single then I hope you made the most of your day with the people you care about.

Stay awesome everyone :)


End file.
